


A Shave and a Haircut

by BarPurple



Series: Tonsorial Art [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, this is happened, not sorry at all. Except for any typos, did kinda bang this out quick.</p></blockquote>





	A Shave and a Haircut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecaptainofmyswan on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thecaptainofmyswan+on+Tumblr).



Emma took in the crazy black dandelion hair shot with grey streaks and the evil shine in the man’s eye. The pearl inlaid cut throat razor in his hand just underscored the obvious, She nudge Killian with her elbow.

“Is that Sweeny Todd?”

“Aye, you know of him, lass?”

“Yeah, demon barber of Fleet Street, I’ve seen the musical.”

Killian rolled his eyes so hard that the rest of his body shifted on his heels.

“There’s a musical about him? I get perms and waxed tashes, and he gets a bloody musical?”

Emma frowned at her boyfriend.

“Is this really the time to be moaning about your IMDb credits? Is he here to kill you?”

The new Brit in town had been enjoying the exchange between the two of them from a subtle distance, at Emma’s question he chuckled, dark and low and inclined his head toward Hook’s lady.

“Kill him? No, it’s much worse than that my dear.”

Emma gripped Killian’s arm in panic and tried to put herself between him and Todd. She was ready to throw all the magic she had at the interloper when Killian laughed and pushed himself from behind her.

“Calm down, love. I owe him money.”

Emma gaped, her stunned looked shifting between Killian and Todd. The lethal barber gave her a grin, while Killian scratched at his ear with his hook.

“Doubloons aren’t common currency in this realm, Todd.”

Todd shrugged, a hint of amusement playing on his face.

“Gold is gold in any realm, Jones.”

Killian cleared his throat and muttered,

“You don’t know how true that is.”

The pirate reached into his waistcoat pocket and pulled out four shining coins, he hummed at them for a moment, bouncing them in his hand and then offered them to Todd.

“Think that’s about right, with a bit of interest.”

Todd bent at the waist and leant over Killian’s out stretched hand.

“That does it.”

He swiped the coins from Killian’s palm and pocketed them in the blink of an eye. There was a drawn out paused in which a few significant looks were exchanged, before Todd sniffed and asked;

“So, where does a man go to drink in this town?”

Killian grinned, all teeth and swagger, he clapped Todd on the shoulder and steered him in the direction of Grannys. He threw a look over his shoulder at Emma.

“Coming, Swan?”

Emma covered her face with her hands and muttered something along the lines of bloody pirates before following the two not so fictional men with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is happened, not sorry at all. Except for any typos, did kinda bang this out quick.


End file.
